


Silver Sweets

by ambercreek95



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Everybody Loves Yukito, Fluff, Honmei choco, I’m convinced that Touya is demi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine’s Day, sort of canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: Touya is bothered by the fact that Sakura and Syaoran both gave Yukito chocolates.He just can’t quite figure out why.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Silver Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonereedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonereedy/gifts).



> My first touyuki fic!  
> Please go easy on me. I don’t think this is quite up to my usual standard, but it normally takes me a few stories before I get a good grasp on a ship and then my writing improves! And I do plan to write more of these boys as they are my favourites.
> 
> The backstory for this is based on a mixture of canon from the manga and the anime. In the manga, the reason Sakura and Syaoran give Yukito chocolate is because it’s Valentine’s Day (instead of how it is in the anime where Sakura is thanking Yuki for his help with Rika and then Syaoran has to get involved because he’s jealous). I then took the element from the anime (that doesn’t happen in the manga) where Sakura trades dinner duty in exchange for Touya getting Yuki to meet her after school.  
> It’s not really that important to know but thought I should clear up that I’m stealing bits from both the manga AND the anime 😂
> 
> Finally, gifting this to my honey Lonereedy, my fellow clamp enthusiast!! Thank you for always allowed me to simp over these cute boys to you!! I appreciate you so much 💖

Touya stood at the kitchen bench in his slippers, drying the dishes that Sakura handed to him after washing. Touya had traded dinner duty with her in exchange for telling Yuki to meet her after school at a certain time. Of course, he hadn’t told her that he would be hanging around as well, but she had never specified that he should make himself scarce. The trade off had been worth it though, as the little monster had made a half decent modanyaki for dinner that evening. Despite that, a thought had been nagging at him since the afternoon that he decided he couldn’t ignore. 

“Hey, Sakura?”

“Yeah?” she replied, eyes not leaving the bowl she was washing. 

“Why did you and the brat give Yuki chocolates today?”

Her hands froze in their scrubbing and a bright blush bloomed across her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to look for the right words to say.

“U-uh,” she stuttered, “w-well… no reason!” She handed him the wet bowl, and chanced a glance at his face. Any hopes of him dropping the subject were crushed when she saw his unimpressed stare.

“You expect me to believe that?” he said impassively.

Sakura gulped. No, she hadn’t really expected it to work. It didn’t make telling the truth any easier though. “Well, you see, Yamazaki-Kun told Li-Kun that Valentine’s Day was a day when you give chocolate to the person you like, and because tomorrow is the fourteenth, we gave it to him today… instead…”

Touya hummed. “I see…” 

Sakura gaped at her brother, expecting him to say more but getting nothing. She was glad that he didn’t press her about her crush on Yukito-San, or Syaoran’s crush either for that matter, but she found his reaction a little odd. She could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek, his gaze far off and vacant.

They finished washing the dishes and started to put them away. Finally, Touya decided to speak again.

“I thought traditionally it was only girls that give boys chocolate on Valentine’s Day?” he asked.

“Well, yes, that is usually the case,” Sakura replied, “but I guess if you’re a boy who likes another boy, then it doesn’t matter as such.”

Touya stared at her for a moment, looking troubled by her answer. “Hm.”

Sakura furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong, onii-chan?”

Touya’s expression changed suddenly, his mouth pulling into a smirk. “I was just wondering what day monster’s are supposed to give chocolates to the person they like, because I think you picked the wrong day.”

“ONII-CHAN!” Sakura yelled, moving to stomp on his foot. Unfortunately for her, he moved at the last moment, her foot instead hitting the hard wood floor and sending shock waves of pain up her leg.

Touya chuckled, while he placed the last bowl away and closed the cupboard door. “Don’t stay up too late tonight!” he called out as he left the now-clean kitchen. 

“Hai!” she shouted as he made his way up the stairs.

Touya closed his bedroom door behind him, before collapsing on the futon. He stares up at the ceiling, his thoughts bouncing erratically in his head. Something about the day's events was grating on him. 

He had known for a while of Sakura’s little crush on his best friend. It’s not like she had ever made any effort to keep it a secret, especially with the way she rushed out the door - hot on Touya’s tail, still chewing her breakfast - all for the chance to spend 10 minutes in the morning with Yukito.

The brat’s infatuation with his friend was more surprising, but in hindsight, was also fairly obvious. The kid's face lit up like a brake light everytime Yuki even showed up anywhere near him. 

In all honesty, it had never really bothered Touya before. He knew Yuki would never even entertain the idea of dating a 10 year old, let alone one that was Touya’s sister. Even now, it wasn’t their harmless crushes that were annoying him. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly  _ was  _ bothering him, actually. He rolled over onto his side, and stared out the window to the full moon. The bright luna glow seemed to shine directly into the haven of Touya’s room. Touya’s thoughts drifted away from the elementary students and to his best friend, a habit he found himself falling into more and more often lately.

His friend was much like the full moon; all silver, and bright, and glowing with an intensity that made you feel special just for basking in it. 

It was like that, in the glow of the moon, that Touya found himself drifting into a restless sleep.

***

The next day, Touya had a morning shift at the local confectionary store. He sat on a wonky stool at the check out, head resting on his hand and watching the clock tick by slowly, counting down the seconds until he could go home. No one had come in for the last 30 minutes, and he could already feel the boredom taking its toll.

His gaze drifted from the clock to the Valentine’s Day display in the front window, as it had ten times during his shift already. The display was filled with all sorts of themed chocolates and candy. He had already served a few girls that morning who were buying  _ honmei choco _ to give to someone for Valentine’s Day. A couple had even tried to flirt with him, despite obviously buying chocolates for someone else. Touya ignored them as usual. He wasn’t interested.

Looking at the array of Valentine’s Day paraphernalia, he felt that same swirl of frustration in his gut when he was reminded of the day prior. He thought of the bright smile on Yuki’s face as he was presented with the chocolate, not even questioning why that brat was giving it to him in the first place. He thanked him and Sakura graciously, as the Li kid went scrambling off, over the fence, and running fast away from them. Yuki hadn’t blinked at the odd behaviour. All he did was offer Touya some of his chocolate, more evidence of his generous spirit. 

Touya felt hot, despite the frigid air of the store. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved around the counter and to the display, checking out what was left. His eyes scanned the shelves of fancy confectionaries, decorated in an array of different designs. A silver box stood out amongst the rest.

“Anything catch your eye, Kinomoto-San?” said a voice from behind him, startling Touya.

He jumped, feeling guilty for being caught by his boss wandering the store, rather than manning the counter as he should be. “I’m sorry, I was just having a look, Tanaka-San. No one had come in for the last half an hour so I thought it would be fine.”

Mr Tanaka waved his hand dismissively, letting out a  _ pfft _ . Jirou Tanaka was a short, round man with bright cheeks and smiling eyes. He worked as a chocolatier in the store he owned and made  _ most _ of the sweets that were for sale. He was also a kind and fair boss, meaning that Touya liked him and hated to disappoint him. “Nevermind that, what I want to know is if you see anything you fancy on display?” he asked, arm waving over the selection of sweets.

Touya felt a faint blush rise over his face. “Oh, uhh…” Touya stalled, unsure how to answer. 

Mr Tanaka came to stand beside Touya, placing a large warm hand on his shoulder. “Just take some, Touya-Kun. Anything not sold today will be reduced in price or thrown out tomorrow anyway. Besides, chocolate is chocolate, regardless of what day it’s bought. Share it with your family, or take some for Tsukishiro-San. I know how he loves to eat!” Mr Tanaka chuckled heartily. Yukito had worked a few shifts at the store before with Touya, and Mr Tanaka always piled him high with treats and experimental recipes when he left, knowing what Yuki’s insatiable appetite is like.

Touya’s eyes travelled over the sweets once more. He bit his lip, as he selected two boxes - one of them a pink box filled with chocolates decorated in tiny, hand-crafted cherry blossom flowers. He held the boxes up to Mr Tanaka. “Are you sure it’s okay to take these?”

“Of course!” he said, jovially. “Now get out of here. Your shift is nearly over anyway. I can handle it from here.” He patted Touya on the back with a warm smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Don’t make me tell you again!” 

Touya grabbed his bag, and headed towards the door. “Thank you, Tanaka-San.”

“Don’t mention it Touya-Kun. I’ll see you next week.”

Touya stepped out into the cold, February weather. He looked down at the boxes cradled in his hands. He pulled the silver one out from underneath the pink, fingers tracing the edge of the square box, eyes feasting on the beautifully decorated sweets. He placed both boxes gently in his bag, before jumping on his bike and setting off in the direction of home.

A few blocks from his house, Touya decided to take a detour. He rode along roads that he could navigate with his eyes closed, so used to the journey that he takes almost daily. 

He slowed as he approached his destination. He scanned the front yard for any sign of Yuki, but didn't find him. He ditched his bike, being careful not to jostle his bag too much. As he walked through the gate, he’s startled for the second time that day.

“Touya!” Touya looked around, trying to spot his friend but coming up blank. “I’m up here!” Yukito laughed.

Touya’s eyes travelled up to the roof, where he saw silver hair and familiar amber eyes peeking over the awning.

“What are you doing up there?” Touya asked. 

“Just enjoying the view. I’ll be right down.” Yuki disappeared from sight, before reappearing at the front door moments later to let Touya inside. “I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you were working?”

“I was, But Tanaka-San let me out early as it was quiet.” Touya toed off his shoes at the door and slid on the slippers that he kept at Yuki’s place before following the silver haired boy through to the kitchen area.

“I’m surprised, I thought it would have been busier on Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s what I thought too, but apparently not.” 

“Tea, Toya?” Yuki asked, pulling a teapot from the overhead cupboard. 

“Yes please.” Touya took a seat at the counter and watched as Yuki made a pot of green tea for them to share. 

“Were you given any honmei choco today, Toya?” Yukito asked, pouring the hot water into the pot. 

“No,” Touya replied curtly.

“Well, the day is still young,” Yukito said, his usual cheerful smile gracing his pale face. 

Touya tried to ignore how the words made him feel exasperated and irritable. He didn’t  _ want _ honmei choco from the girls at school. He just wanted to be left alone so that he could hang out with Yuki.

_ Was that really so much to ask? _

Yukito set up a tray with the teapot and tea cups and made his way, Touya following closely behind, through to the lounge. Touya took a detour to retrieve the silver box from his bag by the door, taking care not to jostle the contents.

He suddenly felt a bit sick as he carried the sweets through to the dining area. Yuki looked up from pouring the tea as he entered, smiling warmly at his best friend. Touya‘s throat tightened unexpectedly.

“What are those?”

“Uh… chocolates.” Touya handed the box to Yukito before taking a seat on the couch beside him.

“For me?” Yukito looked up at Touya, eyes wide and questioning.

Touya shrugged noncommittally, wanting to nod but feeling too unnerved to do so. “Tanaka-San told me to take some as they were going to go to waste anyway.” 

“Oh,” Yukito said. Touya watched his face as his friend looked at the chocolates in his hand. His expression was thoughtful, if not a little resigned. Touya immediately regretted whatever he said that made Yuki make that face. He wanted to fix it.

“I chose them because they reminded me of you,” Touya said, quickly and quietly, as if to push the words out into the world as painlessly as possible.

“What?” Yuki looked back up at Touya, eyes wide and questioning.

“They reminded me of you… the decorations.”

Yukito looked down at the beautiful hand-crafted chocolates. The tops were washed with a dark blue edible paint, and decorated with tiny silver moons, and little sugar pearls to represent stars. They were breathtaking.

Yukito looked up at Touya with such adoration and appreciation in his amber eyes that Touya’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“They’re beautiful Touya.” Yukito placed his hand on Touya’s wrist lightly, making his skin warm and tingly. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Touya dropped his eyes, unable to hold Yuki’s gaze any longer. Warmth spread across his face as the same warmth filled his chest. He just nodded, unable to form words through the lump in his throat. 

Touya isn’t dumb. He knows what  _ this _ is. It just took him a little while to figure it out.

Yuki removed his hand from Touya’s wrist to open the box of chocolates. “Would you like to have some with our tea? They look delicious!”

“Sure.”

Yukito unboxed the sweets, placing them on the coffee table in front of them, and selecting the central chocolate. 

“Thank you again, Toya,” Yuki said, before placing the treat in his mouth and chewing slowly.

The dazzling smile that graced Yuki’s porcelain face is all the thanks that Touya could ever ask for.

***

Later that night, as the same bright moon shone down on Touya in his bed, he found his thoughts drifting back to his friend.

Once he realised his feelings for Yukito, it was like the more he thought about it, the deeper he realised those feelings ran. Yukito was smart, funny, generous, handsome and the kindest person that Touya had ever met. He was the only person outside of Touya’s immediate family that he wanted to spend time with, whether it was riding to school or playing soccer or working at their various part time jobs; the more time they spent together, the happier Touya felt. 

Lying there, in the light of the moon, Touya had an obvious but earth shattering realisation; he was  _ already _ completely in love with his best friend. He just hadn’t realised until now. 

_ Yukito…  _ he sighed.

That night, Touya’s dreams were filled by a boy who shone like the moon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
